


隔靴

by Pink__Ink



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: M/M, 换妻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Summary: 喜欢一个睡另一个的一群人





	隔靴

肖佳在后海的湖冻上之前离开了北京，此时他由南至北已有一个春秋，归去时他无心带走一片瓦或一棵草木，他所需要的一切他的城市都有，只有一个人是他在旧处寻觅不得的，所以他带走了梁维嘉，作为某种契证，他把他的男孩留在了黄硕身边。梁维嘉走之前同黄硕讲：“你他妈别婆婆妈妈的了，痛快点，我又不是不回来。”黄硕说，你丫倒是先撒手啊。梁维嘉松了手，往门口走，距离短到不至于回头，黄硕倒是可以盯着他的背影看，一边看一边听肖佳交代，“踢仔想看一场北方的雪，下雪天麻烦你带他出去玩…记得让他多穿些衣服。”肖佳朝谢锐韬窝着的沙发看过去，谢锐韬配合地隔着袖口做了个抱拳的手势，“拜托拜托。”  
等肖佳关上了门，谢锐韬从沙发背上抓起了一只毛绒小恐龙，问黄硕来历，黄硕还没搞清楚他问的是沙发上所有毛绒玩具还是单指这一只，就听见他自顾自把话接了下去，“我也有不少来着，不过来之前豆芽哥喊我来北京的时候，在电话里特别嘱咐我让我先收起来，我也挑不出要带哪只过来，就干脆全放到了柜子里…”这时黄硕也想起来那些玩偶的来历大都差不多，无非是梁维嘉从抓娃娃机里抓的，或者梁维嘉的粉丝送的，但看到TT抱得那么紧，他也就什么都没说。

————

肖佳刚到北京的时候闲来无事，说想见见北京本地的说唱歌手，经纪人帮他联系的人里也包括丹镇北京，老话说有朋自远方来，现在讲中国黑怕是一家，于是见了面，咖啡馆里一侧坐着肖佳，另一侧坐着黄硕、张千和梁维嘉。肖佳挑人还是看脸多一些，他看梁维嘉的时间久，因此也就更多发现梁维嘉身上讨人喜欢的地方，就是这么个循环。谈东谈西，肖佳的态度都是找不到下手捏的地方的那种软，倒不会让人觉得他迁就讨好，反而更像聚拢的游魂，捉摸不透。梁维嘉很少长篇大论，只在一个人接下一个人中间夹上几句，然后飞快看一眼肖佳。肖佳找了一个较长的对视时间，对梁维嘉笑了笑。  
没过几天，梁维嘉在夜里去门口的便利店，碰到了肖佳，也不能说碰到，因为肖佳一开口就说明了，自己是在等他。他无言，进去转了一圈又很快出来，肖佳此时已经从烟盒里抽了两只烟出来，一支点了火，另一只递给他，他摆摆手，说：“我抽不太习惯南京。”肖佳表示理解，正要放回衣袋，他就伸出手来要接过去，指尖碰到了肖佳的手，带点凉，带点颤抖。  
“偶尔试试也可以嘛。”肖佳一边笑一边说，把嘴里的烟拿下来，凑过去给他点了火，风声刮过，指端的火，树叶间路灯的光，都在摇摇欲坠。肖佳走得离有光的地方远了点，说：“你愿意跟我去宾馆吗。”  
梁维嘉在风里缩着身子，点头的动作让他缩得更紧。  
“…去我家也可以。”  
他走了几步，有些后悔刚刚的冒失冲动，他独居多年，平时也不太收拾，有时朋友们来玩一下，桌子铺得杂七杂八，那张床虽然是双人床，可这些年除了他也就只有他女朋友和黄硕睡过，这两个人他都认识了有十年，而他认识肖佳十天都未够。肖佳倒显得不太在乎条件的简陋，洗澡水直接擦在了床单上，两人身下的湿逐渐转凉，好在体温足够，肖佳试过各种各样的床伴，几乎可以总结出一套因人而异的经验大全，可梁维嘉却毛毛糙糙的不讲章法，怎么痛快怎么来，怎么不痛快怎么来，没什么技巧，但耐折腾。肖佳抓着他的脏辫捅进最深处，又刺又痒，又欲罢不能，他也想抓住什么来稍做缓解，可肖佳不是黄硕，他不能咬，不能抓，只能闷闷地崩紧牙关，抬起头，刚好把整个脖颈暴露给肖佳，肖佳趴过去吮吸，被他阻止了。肖佳问他是不是怕谁知道，心里想原来是个有主的。梁维嘉含混地“嗯”了一声，肖佳有意要逗他，就说：“哪天带我见见。”不想他答了一句：“你见过。”  
肖佳回想了一会儿，决定再做一次。  
他们都不算轻，肖佳压在梁维嘉身上的时候，能感受到他的呼吸一圈一圈喷在自己脖子上，肩膀上，到处都是，于是伸手遮住了他的鼻子，顺带捂住了他的嘴，问他：“你知道我为什么被人叫豆芽吗？”他慌慌张张地点头，蹭着肖佳的掌心，肖佳从他身上翻下来，手也拿了下来，闭着眼听他沉沉的呼吸，在一片安静的黑暗中放大又放大，盖过一切嘈杂的思绪，然后说：“当年的我绝对不会让你喘得这么厉害。”  
梁维嘉不知道肖佳当年是怎样的，他十几岁就跟了黄硕，没机会见到当年的豆芽，也没话可答，最后问，你怎么知道我会去便利店。肖佳环住他的腰，说，猜的。  
梁维嘉又问，你怎么知道我会同意？  
肖佳说，我猜的。  
夜很快冷下来，肖佳仍不能从当年的回忆中走出来，那时候他还瘦得令人担忧，郑光每次喊他吃饭都有意无意地叫他多吃，做爱的时候也不敢轻易尝试别的姿势，次次都是他趴在郑光身上，以至于到现在他最习惯的还是这个姿势，最初打磨出的那些再磨成别的样子实在太难了，就像梁维嘉的身体最契合的还是黄硕，和别人做都会疼出一层薄汗，咬牙忍着，只在黄硕面前张牙舞爪。如果肖佳还记得郑光教给他的温柔，大概他也会细细地吻那些咸咸的汗，轻声安慰梁维嘉，可他不敢记得，他也觉得疼。  
梁维嘉醒时中午都过去了，肖佳不在床上，梁维嘉猜他大概走了，结果发现他正站在自己家那面鞋墙前面，一格一格看过去，梁维嘉抓了抓还没来得及理顺的头发，说：“别看了，没什么好的。”  
“我在南京有一间鞋店。”肖佳说。  
“我知道。”  
“你下次有什么喜欢的限量款，告诉我就行，我帮你搞定。”  
“不用。”梁维嘉说，“真的不用。”  
“那你有空去我店里挑。”  
其实梁维嘉想说自己不去肖佳的鞋店是有原因的，他近几年去南京都会和高天佐在一起，高天佐并不讨厌肖佳，只是既然选定了阵营，就和郑光站在同一条战线上了。几天后肖佳也意识到这件事，想知道梁维嘉和高天佐睡没睡过，但两三个月过去他也没问，后来还是从黄硕口中知道了答案。那天他跟梁维嘉去丹镇北京的工作室，黄硕一看到他，差点把烟掉到地上，“操，老子是命犯南京人吗。”  
此前黄硕也发现过不对劲，比如梁维嘉把肖佳落下的南京烟拿去工作室抽的时候，黄硕问他怎么换烟了，他说偶尔换换口味。只是黄硕没想到他会和肖佳搞在一起，世事真可谓无常，比如你永远不知道下一块巧克力的味道，也不知道你的果儿下一个领回来的是什么人。  
————

时至今日肖佳也承认当年郑光扔下的习惯还在他身上畸形地生长着，比如滥情，郑光可以把光热公平地分给每个人，只要不主动退进阴影里，光就一直在，而肖佳和人交换温存时却不曾设想以后，便利店的顾客只要驻足五分钟，肖佳能供给的也只有这五分钟的拥抱。后来郑光说他想要的太多，要不到就责怪对方不好，他想哪里是他想要的太多，他只想多得到一点点，来证明自己和别人不一样——由此他也学会了掐着秒针计算，一秒钟都不肯多给某个人，怕有人嫉妒，有人眼红，有人为此沾沾自喜、洋洋得意。  
可梁维嘉的固执与别人不同，他看得清门口挂着的多情便利店的牌子，却仍每天晚上都要去，五分钟也罢，或许什么都不干，只烧一只烟，看烟圈升起又坠落，一次两次三次，时间早晚缝合成年、月、日，和人打漫长的消耗战，肖佳怕自己磨不住日久生情，也难保未来变化，干脆想着把往后所有分散的时长聚集在一起，一并花销干净，以免夜长梦多。于是他在告别北京前，问梁维嘉愿不愿意跟自己去南京住段日子，梁维嘉当然有千言万语要讲，可都化在了南方雨季般的吻里，化在了北方冬日的夜里。

————

梁维嘉醒来后望了一会儿天花板，肖佳进来看他，说要给他测体温，却只把自己的双唇当测温计，吻着他额头，他闭起眼，说他想喝甜汽水。肖佳知道感冒冲剂留下的苦涩会在喉咙里弥漫多久，那时候他也找郑光要糖水喝，但他那间狭小的出租屋里哪有地方摆砂糖罐子，最后郑光在热水里化了支棒棒糖，一星半点的甜味都被稀释得七七八八，幸好到了糖化开的时候他嘴里的苦味也快散了。他一口气全喝下去，郑光问他甜不甜，他摇摇头，探出点舌尖，要郑光亲自尝尝，最后郑光歪着头笑着说：“挺甜的呀。”他还记得那时他问郑光，“你不怕传染？”郑光认真地回答：“能和你在一起，染绝症我都情愿。”到底是今时不同往日，肖佳下楼拿了两罐橙味汽水，等梁维嘉喝完药后他们碰了碰杯，梁维嘉伸出舌头舔舔盖上残留的液滴，察觉到肖佳的目光后不好意思地收回舌头，引得肖佳想和他接吻，但他又重新滑进了被子，脸埋在枕头里。  
肖佳收了空罐子，转手抛进垃圾桶。

————

肖佳连喊了两声，梁维嘉才闷闷地应了一声，肖佳干脆坐过去，看了眼他的手机屏幕，未来一周的北京天气逐次排开，无奈天公不作美，竟无一片雪花。  
“你该看机票的。”  
“北京还没下过雪。”梁维嘉继续垂着眼睛，肖佳堪堪想起他最后对黄硕说的话，无非是某种托辞，梁维嘉却认真得要命。南京好像过几天有雪，今年的气候反常格外叫人伤心。  
“春运该开始了吧，我猜去北京的票比出北京的票好买。”肖佳顺着自己的话继续说。  
梁维嘉有些被惊到，转过头看肖佳，喉结滚动了几次，以至于有些哽咽：“你玩够了？”  
肖佳不知道怎么答才好，他放手或者不放手都是一样的，梁维嘉属于北京灰蒙的天空，而他属于所有人。彼此耽误，互相蹉跎对他们来说太像爱情了。但梁维嘉说的也对，毕竟他曾经挽留，以至于现在百口莫辩。  
最后他说：“我玩不起了。”他是多么聪明的赌徒，玩不起不意味着他输到精光，而是他要保留足够的筹码，与个个来者都交手几场，他早就不会犯傻犯到红着眼与某人作无穷斗了。  
梁维嘉当然不一样，他可以浪迹天涯，但总有人等他回家，黄硕是捏着风筝线的那个人，梁维嘉亲手把那根线和自己的整个一生放到了黄硕手里。可对于肖佳来说，他不过出走一场，那个地方就再也回不去了，后来他认他乡作故乡，那地方景色很好，共他极合衬，外人看来是万家灯火通明，繁华无限，至于个中苦甜，也只他自己能尝尽。  
梁维嘉离开肖佳家里的那天南京城落了雪，他把家中的一切恢复成原状，肖佳又把TT的那些玩偶拿出来摆好，要它们同自己一样，静静等TT回来。  
肖佳替他看了机票，又加了些钱凑成整数，转到了他账上，因此也就无从得知其实他还在南京逗留了一日，不过他是坐高铁离开的这件事，肖佳后来还是从TT的口中知道了，至于谢锐韬没把梁维嘉回到北京的日子也说给肖佳听的原因是，他自己也在北京多呆了几天，于心有愧。  
梁维嘉是想在离开南京前再见一见高天佐，拨通号码后交代了几句近况，他努力想绕开肖佳的名字，可似乎缺了这两个字，自己在南京的整段日子都会塌陷，高天佐沉默地听完，给他描述了一下大排档的位置，就要挂断电话，“晚上见。”  
“等等…你能不能喊光哥一起？我想见见他。”  
“…肖佳提他了？”  
“提了。”  
晚上的时候梁维嘉如愿以偿地见到了郑光，高天佐提前给他打了招呼，要他别在郑光面前提肖佳，让他差点以为郑光会像海胆一样，一戳就暴怒失控，但郑光却始终温和，倒水给所有人，对所有人都是一样的关照，反倒是高天佐掺着喝了几杯白酒啤酒后，自己先说起了肖佳，他说Saber你别被肖佳破坏了对南京人的印象，肖佳他压根就不是南京人，只是打着这个幌子四处招摇撞骗，说完这句他好像隐约想起了郑光还在他身边坐着，又格外卖力地骂了肖佳几句，才把两眼重新对上焦，看着梁维嘉说，你跟着肖佳这些日子辛苦了…TT跟肖佳这么久，他也受苦了。梁维嘉咬着一次性筷子，暗自思忖应该让肖佳拿TT和高天佐换光光，睡自己的睡得四分五裂，只能仓促遗弃，落荒而逃，倒不如把别人修补好的拿过来用一用，弄坏了大不了再送回去修。天下的有情人总是要经历坎坷的，只是究竟谁和谁才是真正有情的一对呢？  
临走叫车的时候，郑光贴着高天佐问他想要和自己回去还是陪梁维嘉在旅馆住一晚，高天佐支支吾吾，不好意思说明。后来来了两辆出租车，刚好差一个座位，郑光干脆把人放到了梁维嘉怀里，说没能照顾好你还要麻烦你照顾他，真是不好意思。梁维嘉抓住高天佐，以免他东倒西歪，然后对郑光说：“没关系。”  
于是军刀一手拖着Trouble Z一手拖着拉杆箱在路灯下走了半条街，到最近的宾馆登记了房间，艰难地空出一只手递了身份证和银行卡，领回了房卡。高天佐其实没醉到这个程度，只是觉得难得有次机会，可以光明正大地缠着人，换做郑光一定嫌他幼稚，而梁维嘉却只会害羞，他毫不介意地把吻痕覆盖在肖佳留下来的痕迹上面，另外附赠一圈牙印，梁维嘉当他原形毕露，也就由着他撒野，想不到他其实是存心的。  
回到北京的时候黄硕在高铁站接他，谢锐韬蹲在一旁，手指在光洁的砖面上画着圈，大概是蹲太久，起来时身子不稳，在黄硕身上倚了一下。谢锐韬在高铁站里见了次人流如涌动的潮流，可更多身在北京的异乡人仍旧穿梭于街头巷尾，他不知道他们是不是都像自己一样，非要等到什么才肯走，他固然无从得知别人都在等什么，可其实他连自己在等什么都不清楚——等一场北方的大雪吗，或者他等待被爱，他在向人索求爱的时候是不分对象的，他从不问自己：“我爱不爱他啊。”他只问对方：“你爱不爱我啊？”可黄硕偏偏反问他：“那你呢？我要是爱上了你，你却不爱我，那你丫不是让我吃了个闷亏吗。”TT瞪圆眼睛，冲黄硕点头，不需要大脑控制就可以脱口而出：“我爱你啊。”  
黄硕哼哼两声，说：“得了吧，我有这么好骗我早被骗了个底儿掉。”TT撇嘴，想黄硕会不会是遇到的骗子比自己遇到过的好人都多，然后有个想法立刻就弹了出来，挥之不去：可是他遇到了梁维嘉啊。

那天黄硕迫不及待地和梁维嘉做了爱，梁维嘉抖得厉害，是没来得及习惯的冷，是情怯也是自知理亏，身上的痕迹被覆盖了第三层，滚烫的吻像是淋下来的热水，冲干净之前别人的印记，重新划归主权。梁维嘉想叫，让黄硕更爽些也让自己更爽些，结果全被黄硕堵在了喉咙里，“TT还在隔壁。”梁维嘉只好闷住声，从南京带回来一身的粘连潮湿似乎还没消退干净，梗在喉咙里的不痛快一时难以咽下去。  
后来TT也回去了，天意弄人，他走的第二天北京就下了雪，白茫茫一片天地，黄硕领梁维嘉出去玩时也感叹，想不到最后还是我和你。梁维嘉说，当然是我和你。好像是有很多选择，但好像又没有选择，一切都在年少时代注定。


End file.
